Cad Bane
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Cad Bane is a character from Star Wars and a secondary antagonist in the animated series, Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Cad Bane vs Deathstroke (Abandoned) *'Cad Bane vs Spike Spiegel' (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Captain Marvelous (Super Sentai) *Erron Black (Mortal Kombat) *Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) *Justice (Afro Samurai) *Mordin Solus (Mass Effect) *Omega Ranger (Power Rangers) *Revy (Black Lagoon) *Scaramouch (Samurai Jack) *Star-Lord (Marvel Comics) *Urdnot Wrex (Mass Effect) *Zer0 (Borderlands 2) History Cad Bane is a Duros mercenary, and as a bounty hunter, he is a killer and gun for hire, selling his skill to the highest bidder. During the Clone Wars, he is hired frequently by the Separatists, Sith and Hutts for various jobs and impossible missions due to his exceptional skill against Jedi. Although not one to fight alone, Cad Bane is a deadly force on his own and lives up to his reputation as one of the deadliest bounty hunters in the galaxy. Death Battle Info Background * Born: 73 BBY * Height: 1.85 meters * Weight: 75 kg * Species: Duros * Homeworld: Duro * Starfighter: Xanadu Blood * Occupation: EX-deadliest bounty hunter in the galaxy * Needs no introduction Gear and Weapons * Rocket Boots: Enables extended airtime and brief flight in low gravity * Breathing tubes: Protects breathing from force-choke attacks by siphoning air directly to and from his lungs * Todo 360: Techno-service "butler" droid for assistance in missions * Flamethrower: Shoots fire from wrist * Thermal Detonators: Miniature bombs * Non-lethal contact stunners: Electrocutes foes as strong as Wookies * Gauntlets: Contains comlink, remote detonator, remote starship control, and grapple Dual LL-30 Blaster Pistols * Manufacturer: BlasTech Industries * Nicknamed "Persuaders" * Mounted scopes * Can be equipped with silencers for stealth missions * Capable of rapid-fire shots without overheating due to a special alloy. * Similar to Mandalorian WESTAR-34 Blasters (used by Jango Fett) Abilities * Skilled Strategist (tactically and financially) * Relatively fit * Crack Shot * Natural Leader * Indomitable will * Has some knowledge in lightsaber fencing Feats * Resisted three simultaneous mind-tricks from Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, and Anakin *Successfully killed a fully fledged Jedi Master * Survived the Box * Killed an entire building of armed thugs singlehandedly * Took the Senate Building (and Anakin Skywalker) hostage * Infiltrated the Jedi Temple and the Senate Building * Stole a Holocron, the Kyber memory Crystal, and the Jedi guarding it * Briefly had a hand in training Boba Fett * Held Ahsoka Tano hostage * Broke out of the Central Detention Centre on Coruscant numerous times * Freed Ziro the Hutt from prison * Put up a good fight against Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos *Escaped both Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi after tricking them into setting off his space station's security system * Kidnapped two force-sensitive children *Survived an encounter with a bloodthirsty Anakin Skywalker * Nominated by Count Dooku to lead a mission to assassinate the Chancellor * Successfully kidnapped Palpatine despite Obi-Wan working as the Mole Faults * Often works with a partner/team * Sometimes arrogant, but is smart enough to not be a victim of it *His taste in attire, specifically wide-brimmed hats, can make him easily recognizable * Prefers ranged combat, and will only fight hand-to-hand if he is forced to or as a last resort * Depends too much on his gadgets * Intricate plans cannot work as well if some factors are foiled * Can only keep up a fight for so long against a Jedi * Will betray associates to ensure his own survival or success Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Assassin Category:Bombers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Cyborg Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hunters Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Mercenaries Category:Pilots Category:Psychopaths Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Team leaders Category:Technology users Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Villains Category:Old Combatants